


tie this heart down (make me your home)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by recently released art, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “I have to ask,” Phichit begins, smile stifled but amused on his lips, “will Viktor die if he stops touching you?”[Inspired bythis recent artof the GPF finalists + Viktor.]





	tie this heart down (make me your home)

Yuuri expects it before Phichit even begins to open his mouth, not because his friend is predictable, but because it’s always been the first thing someone will comment on whenever he shares a photoshoot with Viktor.

“I have to ask,” Phichit begins, smile stifled but amused on his lips, “will Viktor die if he stops touching you?”

“Hardly,” he huffs, stubborn tone at odds with the soft way he lets himself be held, back to chest, in Viktor’s arms. He doesn’t stop his perusing of the last batch of photos in his hands, knowing better than to let Phichit distract him from choosing the best (read: least embarrassing) pictures for the magazine. “And this isn’t the first time you’ve seen this happen.”

“It’s exactly because this isn’t the first time I’ve seen this happen,” Phichit insists. “It’s getting more and more difficult to not notice it when every photoshoot we’ve had has him touching you or being in contact with you in some way.”

“The others-”

“He’s looking at you if he isn’t touching you,” Phichit cuts in, grinning when Yuuri wrinkles his nose at him in mild, playful annoyance. “ _Yuuri._ ”

“ _Phichit._ ”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor says, voice a light, melodic thing as he rests his cheek against Yuuri’s head. “I like this one,” he adds, pointing at the picture Yuuri has on top of the others, the one with most of them making peace signs, except for JJ and Viktor.

“Mm,” Yuuri hums, deliberately ignoring Phichit with a smile as he picks out the photo Viktor has chosen. “It’s okay.”

“You look like a suburban gay couple that hosts parties for the neighborhood and competes with Helen on who has the best homemade brownies,” Phichit points out, laughing at the bewildered and wide-eyed affronted look on Yuuri’s face. In a reassuring tone, he says, “You always win, so it’s all good.”

“I hate how that makes sense to me,” Yuuri grumbles, to which Viktor laughs his amusement. “That shouldn’t make sense, but it _does_. America is so _weird_.”

“That’s hilarious, coming from you,” Phichit drawls, and Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Also, that doesn’t erase my point. Should I be concerned, Viktor?” He turns, addressing Viktor this time with a wide smile. “Are you feeling any…proprietary thoughts about my best friend?”

“He’s not anything to be owned,” Viktor supplies, both bemused and entertained as Yuuri makes a soft noise in fond exasperation at the two of them. “But he’s definitely my fiancé.”

Yuuri groans, slumping back into Viktor’s chest. “Don’t encourage him.”

Viktor hums, smiling brightly. “I’m not! I’m just saying the truth.”

“Are the two lovebirds quite done?” Chris pipes in from the side, smile sultry smooth as he sidles up to Yuuri and Viktor. He chances a peek at the photos fanned out in Yuuri’s grasp, and says with a mock-moue, “The others also want to check the photos, you understand.”

“Oh, sure,” Yuuri says, smiling as he hands off the batch of photos to Chris.

Smile all too cheery for a troublesome photoshoot (not that Yuuri ever thinks any photoshoots aren’t troublesome, except for the ones that offer food),Viktor chips in, “The fourth one is our choice, by the way.”

Chris eyes the fourth photo with a critical look, lips pursed for a bit as he looks down at it, before he gives them both a smile and a wave of his photo-filled hand. “I can see why it’s that one. You two are almost as bad as me,” he teases, making a show of waving the fourth photo specifically.

Yuuri gives him a blank look. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Chris laughs. “Of course you don’t, Yuuri.” Then he gives Phichit a look, probably trying to silently communicate his amusement with Viktor and Yuuri, and ultimately failing when Viktor raises an eyebrow at them both.

“Oi! I want to get home already, so hurry your ass up, _старикашка_ _!_ ” Yurio yells from the other side of the room, earning him a wince from everyone else in his screaming range.

“Touchy, touchy,” Chris tuts, giving Viktor and Yuuri a wave and a look, as if to say “ _I_ know _that you know what I mean_ ”, before he heads off with Phichit to hand over the photos to Yurio and Otabek.

Yuuri and Viktor watch them go with amused smiles playing on their lips. “So temperamental, our Yurio,” Viktor says, and Yuuri’s smile widens and brightens like the sun making its slow rise from the darkness.

“Are you feeling any…proprietary thoughts, Viktor?” Yuuri teases, and Viktor laughs.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not,” Viktor hums, and Yuuri turns in his arms, shifting so that their arms are on each other’s hips. Viktor leans in close- and it’s amazing, really, how far they’ve come that Yuuri doesn’t flinch when Viktor rests his forehead against his own. “But I do know one thing.”

Yuuri hums in his pretend curiosity. “What’s that?”

Viktor’s smile softens, reminding Yuuri of the hot springs in Yu-topia, of comfort and warmth, of _home_.

“It’s nice, to have my home so close.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this recent art](https://twitter.com/TOWER_Shibuya/status/884336934532677637) and got inspired when I saw, once again, Viktor touching Yuuri in an almost claiming touch. Like, maybe he's not doing it to let people know that yuuri is his, but because he likes a reminder that this, Yuuri, is home.
> 
> [why yes, i do like to read too much into things lmao]
> 
> as always, let me know if you liked it in the comments! thank you very much for reading!! ♥♥
> 
> Translation notes:  
> старикашка / starikashka = old man


End file.
